To Love Ru: Secrets
by Miknel-san
Summary: On the last day of school, before summer vacation, Yuuki Rito falls victim to an unknown illness that even Mikado-sensai can't treat. Rito then disappears when his bedroom is destroyed by a powerful explosion. And when a mysterious Devilukean appears, secrets are revealed. Review if you want.
1. Chapter 1

To Love Ru: Secrets

On the last day of school, before summer vacation, Yuuki Rito falls victim to an unknown illness that even Mikado-sensai can't treat. Rito then disappears when his bedroom is destroyed by a powerful explosion. And when a mysterious Devilukean appears, secrets are revealed.

Key: "spoken words" 'thoughts' ("whispers") ["on video phones or TV"] {author}

Ch.1

As the light of the morning sun shines through his window, causing him to stir, he hears a voice he's all too familiar with. "Good morning Rito-san." She says as she places her hands on his chest.

Rito opens his eyes half way and says, "Hmm, morning Momo."

Momo tilts her head, "Are you okay Rito-san?" she says as she sits up.

"I am fine, just tired." He says as he sits up and rubs his neck.

Rito's bedroom door opens, "Rito, time to get up…" Nana stops, eyes wide. "You beast what are you doing with Momo?" She then jumps on Rito and puts him in a headlock.

"Morning Nana." Rito says calmly in her headlock.

She looks at him in confusion, "Ea…" She releases Rito and asks, "You okay Rito?"

He replies, "Fine, just a little tired." Rito than gets out of bed, grabs his school uniform and opens his closet, while saying, "Now, if you'd excuse me I need to get dressed for school." The twins watch him go in and come out in less then five minutes.

Rito then walks out his bedroom door, when Lala comes out of the shower, with only a towel around her body. With a happy voice she says, "Oh, good morning Rito."

Rito looks at her, and says, "Morning Lala." and walks down stairs.

Lala looks at Rito then looks to her sisters, "Does Rito seem, different to you two?"

Nana and Momo reply with, "Yeah, why?" than gave each other a look that said, don't say the same thing I say at the same time I say it.

"He usually turns red when he sees me in only a towel." Lala then looks back to were Rito was "I hope he is okay," she says with worry in her tone and expression.

In the kitchen Mikan is finishing making breakfast, when she hears Rito coming down the stairs, "Good morning Rito, breakfast will be ready in just a few minutes." she says as she sets out the plates for everyone.

Rito stops and looks at her, "Morning Mikan, I am not hungry, now." he then walks towards the front door, "I will see you after school." the last thing heard was the sound of the door closing.

"Mae?" Celine asks from her highchair.

Mikan scratches her chin, 'That's odd, Rito never skips breakfast unless he was late.' she then removes the plate that was intended for him, 'Come to think of it, he didn't eat his dinner last night. I hope he's alright.'

Rito walks out the gate and down the street. Rito has his eyes half open and his head down, so he doesn't notice a black cat following him on a nearby fence. {Now why would a cat be following Rito? Hmm I wonder… oh ho she's looking at me, with those "golden" eyes, I'm getting out of here! I'll be back later, when she is not. Okay? Okay.}

At school, after dropping Celine off with Mikado-sensei, the three Devilukean princesses catch up with Rito, "Rito wait-up." Lala walks next to Rito, who has his hand on the wall to his right, "Are you okay Rito?"

Rito stops when Lala comes over to him, "I am okay Lala, just tired."

Nana, standing a few feet behind them next to Momo, with her arms folded saying, "Of course you are tired, you beast. You …" when a hand covers her mouth, "Mmmm…?"

Momo standing close to Nana and whispers, ("Ssshhh Nana."){At lest she didn't grab Nana's tail. What is it with those two and their tails anyway?} But she then gets distracted by something on the wall, 'Are those hand prints on the wall?' she thinks as she looks at the wall to the right, from where they came, then to the left where Rito is. 'They are and they are heading towards Rito!'

"Mmmm! … Momo let go of me!" says Nana as she manages to get away from her twin.

"Oh, sorry Nana." she says as she returns to reality.

Nana starts walking while saying, "Well come on or we'll be late." and Momo follows her to their class as Lala and Rito make their way into their class.

In class, while Tearju is giving the last lesson before summer vacation, all of Rito's female friends have noticed his lack of energy. Lala looks over at him, who has his head on his deck, 'Rito says he is tired, but he never sleeps during class, something must be wrong.' she thinks worriedly.

{The other girls look at him worriedly as well, so I'll just say their thoughts and who thinks it.} 'Yuuki-kun doesn't look so good; I hope he's okay. ' Haruna thinks.

'Yuuki-kun, your not acting like your shameless self. I hope my first crush is alright… why did I just say that?' Yui thinks as she blushes at the last thought.

'Rito is not looking so good, maybe I should take him to Mikado-sensei after class?' Oshizu thinks.

'Rito-kun? The one-day I take off of work and Rito-kun is not feeling well.' Run then looks at Lala, 'I bet Lala had something to do with this.' she thinks as squints her eyes.

As class ends, most of the students leave to go tend to what ever it is they do, Rito's friends start to gather around him. Tearju then approaches Rito, "Yuuki-kun? …" she covers her mouth in shock as she finds that Rito is socking wet, "Oh, dear! Lala-san, can you and your friends take Yuuki-kun to Mikado-sensei in her office?" she asks.

"Okay Tearju-sensei, Rito really has me worried, so having Mikado-sensei check him out will help. " Lala says as she walks towards Rito.

"I was thinking about taking him to Mikado-sensei's office anyway." Oshizu states as she joined them.

"Okay, Rito get up we're going to go see Mikado-sensei." Lala says as she puts a hand on Rito's right shoulder.

"Okay, why?" Rito asks as he lifts his head.

"Because you don't seem like yourself." Yui states.

"I am fine Kotegawa, just tired." Rito says as he gets out of his desk and walks out the classroom followed by the girls.

As they walk down the hall towards Mikado-sensei's office, they hear two voices from behind, "Sis." "Onee-sama."

Lala turns around to see; Momo, Nana, and her redheaded friend, "Nana, Momo and Mea-san." she says in a happy tone.

"How is Rito-san?" Momo asks as she reaches her older sister.

"Same as this morning." Lala says as they continue to walk.

Oshizu hearing what's behind her, she says, "So, we're taking him to Mikado-sensei to see what is up."

Walking between Nana and Lala, Mea asks, "What's wrong with Rito-senpai?"

Nana folds her arms, "Besides the lack of beastly acts." she says in an irritated tone.

On the other side of Lala, Momo says, "Rito-san didn't eat dinner last night and he has not eaten anything today."

Mea taps her chin with her right index finger as she says, "I suppose humans have to eat to stay healthy?"

Nana then turns to Mea saying, "That's right, you were an assassin before you came to Earth right? So you probably didn't eat a lot, did you? "

Mea response with "Yes. But after I left Mast… I mean Nemesis; I've been trying many different foods. I especially like Mikan-chan's cooking."

With a happy voice, Lala says, "So does Yami-chan."

Ahead of them Oshizu looks to be deep in thought, 'I don't think she'd leave Nemesis so easily. There must be more to it than that?' {Come on Oshizu don't be distrustful of Mea. Anyone and everyone can change, even those with a dark past. Besides, you are the one who went in her mind and was almost trapped by the darkness… don't look at me like that, (your worst then the cat from earlier).}

"Hay, where is Rito-kun?" Run asks.

"He's at the stairs just ahead." Haruna answers, pointing at Rito.

"For someone who's not feeling well, he sheer walks fast. " Yui sighs.

"Ho oh, look who's at the top of those stairs." Oshizu says with worry.

Rito is standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up. At the top of the stairs looking down is Yami, "You saw them, didn't you? Please di…"

Her hair moves just a little when, "Aaugh!" Rito then grabs his mid section and falls to the ground twitching and yelling in pain.

"Rito!…" Lala yells as she rushes to Rito, "We need to get him to Mikado-sensei, now!"

Yami jumps down the stairs and lands next to them, "I'll take him there." she says as she picks Rito up with her hair and starts running towards Mikado-sensei's office.

"Okay, Yami-chan, we're right behind you." Lala says as she and the others follow Yami.

'That's weird, Yami-oneechan didn't even transform and Rito-senpai… something must be wrong.' Mea thinks to herself as she runs after her onee-chan.

In Mikado's office, she and Rito are behind a curtain and the girls are around the office looking worried, walking around, taping their toe or looking out the window. Celine, in Yui's arms, asks, "Mae?" to which Yui whispers, ("I know Celine. I'm worried too.")

"How long have they been behind that? It's getting really late." Momo asks as she looking out the window, watching the sun as it began to set.

Oshizu reassures everyone by saying, "Mikado-sensei can help Rito, she is the best in the business."

Mikado opens the curtain, "Well, I can't help Rito." she says.

"What?" Lala asks.

"Why not? And what's up with all those ice sickles?" Run asks as she points at Rito, who has thousands of small ice sickles all over him.

Mikado looks at Rito, shakes her head and says, "I can't treat what I don't know, and I've never seen anything like this. And I've seen a lot, so that's saying something."

"So, is there anything you can tell us that can help Yuuki-kun?" Haruna asks.

Mikado picks up a clipboard by Rito's bed, "Well, he needs food, his food in tank is extremely low. "

"Rito didn't eat dinner last night and hasn't eaten anything all day." Lala says.

"Well, until I find out what's wrong with Rito, the best thing to do for now is to take him home and put him in his bed." Mikado says. She then turns towards Oshizu, "Oshizu, go with them, I want you to monitor Rito and if necessary force feed him."

"Okay sensei" says the ghost girl.

Lala looks at her friends and sees that they are very worried, "Would you guys like to spend the night and keep an eye on Rito with us?"

"I'll go, I just need to tell my sister." Haruna says.

Run says, "I'll go, no problem." happily but worriedly.

"What about work?" Yui asks.

"As long as Rito-kun needs me, work can wait." Run responds.

"I'll go, but only to make sheer my target is healthy. " Yami states.

'There she goes with that 'target' thing again. Why won't she admit to Rito-san that she likes him? If she didn't like him, she would have killed him by now.' Momo thinks as she looks at said blond.

"What about you Yui?" Lala asks the black haired cat-lover.

Yui blushes as she says, "I don't know."

Momo then walks up to her and whispers, ("Aren't you worried about your first love, Yui-san?")

"Ea, who told you?" Yui panicked.

"No one." Momo says innocently.

"Well Yui." Lala asks.

"Well… alright, I'll meet you at your house Lala-chan. I just need to get some things." she answers and heads towards the office door.

"Me too. I'll meet up with you later." Haruna says as she too heads for the office door.

"I'll carry him then." Yami states as she picks Rito up with her hair, which causes most of the ice to fall off, and walks out the door with the other girls.

As they walk out the front gate of school, a black cat with eyes of gold watches them then follows. {Man, why can't she give it up? She can't have Rito too herself, she'd be better off sharing… oh ho she's looking at me again! I'm going back to the house were no one looks at me like that.}

At the Yuuki household Mikan is working on making dinner when she hears the front door open, "Mikan we're home." Lala shouts.

Mikan walks out to greet them, "Welcome home Lala…" but stops short when she sees Rito out cold in Yami's hair, "What happened to Rito?" she asks worriedly.

"Well you see…" Lala explains what happened at school to Mikan.

Oshizu and Yami move past them to the stairs, "Yami-chan, let's take Rito to his room okay."

"Okay, Oshizu-san." Yami says as she and Oshizu take Rito up stairs and put him in his bed.

"Dinner's done." Mikan yells as she turns the stove off. "Oshizu-san you take this soup to Rito, okay. " she says as she hands Oshizu a bowl of soup that Mikado-sensei had recommended.

"Okay." was all she said as she heads up to Rito's room with the bowl of soup and a metal spoon.

Run, sitting at the table with Haruna on her left and Yui on her right, says, "Mikan-chan, dinner looks good. Too bad Rito-kun can't join us."

About ten or fifteen minutes later Oshizu comes back down stairs, covered in the soup, with the bowl on her head, and her hair all spiky, muttering, ("That…was…weird…")

Momo, seeing Oshizu, smirks and asks, "Oshizu-san, you look shocked. What happened?"

"I don't want a talk about it." was all said to the third princess.

Mikan, being the good hostess, says, "Well, go change out of those and come join us."

After dinner the girls are in their pjs in the living room watching Lala's favorite show, "Go Kyouko Go!" Lala yells.

"Lala-sama, what will you do if Rito-dono doesn't get better?" Peke asks from the top of Lala's head.

"Don't say things like that Peke, Rito will be fine." Lala says worriedly to Peke, while her eyes stay on the TV.

Then out of no were the entire house starts to shake, "What's this!?" Mea yells.

"Earthquake! Everyone get down!" Mikan yells as she gets down on the ground with her hands over her head.

After the quake a, "AAUGH!" can be heard with a loud 'bang' from upstairs.

"Rito! Rito-san! Rito-kun! Yuuki-kun! Rito-senpai!" they all yell.

Lala was the first to go up the stairs saying, "Rito!? Rito!? Are you alright?…" she opens Rito's bedroom door and cries, "No…Rito?"

"What happened Lala?" Mikan asks as she joins Lala up the stairs followed by the others.

"Rito's…gone…" Lala cries.

"What!?" everyone asks. Everyone looks past Lala to see no sign of Rito or his room for that matter all that was there was a big hole of where it was.

"I'm calling Zastin!" Momo says with tears in her eyes as she pulls out her D-dialer.

On Zastin's ship, in Earth's orbit, Zastin is finishes giving Gid his report. ["Is that all you have to report, Zastin?"] Gid asks.

"Yes, Gid-sama."

["Good, I'll…"]

Another screen pops up with a crying Momo, and in the background you can hear the cries of the other girls. ["Zastin!"] she cries.

"Momo-sama? What's wrong?" Zastin asks worriedly.

["It's Rito! His room was completely destroyed and there's no sign of him anywhere!"]

Momo explains as tears continue to roll down her face.

"I'll be right down!" Zastin states as Momo's screen vanishes. He then turns to Gid, "Gid-sama, I have to go."

["Go, I'll arrive on Earth in a few days."] Gid says sternly as his screen vanishes.

Zastin then teleports down to the house and kneeling next to Lala saying, "It'll be okay Lala-sama, it'll be okay. We'll find Rito-dono and the person who caused this."

Oshizu, with several lines of tears going down her face, thinks, 'I think I know who caused this.' she then looks at Mea, who is also very teary eyed, 'And, so does Mea.' {Don't jump to conclusions Oshizu, it is very likely, but I don't think she would. What about Lacospo or any other alien with a grudge against Rito?… Great now she's ignoring me.}


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello, this is my first fanfiction story and I forgot the a/n for chapter 1. So in the story, you can probably guess who the black cat is, she has already been mentioned. I have put hints to what Rito has, you just have to find them, he could have a stomachache or something completely different. I will also post a poll after this chapter. I am starting the next chapter soon, (after the poll) and I also got another TLR story idea I'm working on, so later. I do not own TLR; if I did I would not be here.

Key: "spoken words" 'thoughts' ("whispers") ["on video phones or TV"] {author}

Ch 2

A month has past since Rito disappeared, and during this time the girls have been rebuilding Rito's room, with reinforced materials, and replacing most of his belongings that were destroyed. Risa and Mio have even helped by getting Rito some new clothes, but they also got Riko (Rito's female self) some as well. {I can just picture his reaction.} Zastin and his men have been searching for him; Saki, Rin, and Aya have been helping them look, and Rin was especially worried when she heard. Yami and Mea have been trying to track down Nemesis, who seems to have disappeared as well. {Hmm? I have said it is very likely, but we will see.} Although many of Rito's friends are worried for him, a group was glad he had disappeared. That group would be most of the male population of the school (excluding Saruyama, who helped the girls in any way he could), who tried their best to get close to Lala, Momo, or any other girl Rito has been seen with. {Bastards, sorry it had to be said.}

In the kitchen, Mikan is making lunch, Gid is drinking tea, and Oshizu is bandaging up Zastin who had a run-in with a train earlier in the day, "I still can't believe you were hit by a train Zastin-san, you have the worst luck." Oshizu says as she finishes.

"It was not just a train it was a bullet train, it's much faster and stronger." Zastin states.

"Remind me, why did I assign you as Lala's bodyguard?" Gid asks, then after taking a sip of his tea he states, "You can't even guard yourself from earthling transportation."

Zastin was about to say something in his defense when the front door opens, "Mikan, we're back." came Yami's voice as the door closed.

"Any luck?" Mikan asks.

"None, it's like she just vanished." Yami says as she walks into the kitchen.

Walking behind Yami, Mea says, "I still don't think it was Nemesis."

Oshizu looks at her and asks, "And why not?"

"If Nemesis had kidnapped Rito-senpai, she wouldn't make it known." Mea answers.

Lala walks into the kitchen and looks at her injured bodyguard, "Zastin have your men found Rito yet?"

Zastin says to Lala, "No Lala-sama, and we've looked all over Japan." with a sad voice.

Mikan walks over to Lala and gives her a hug, "Don't worry Lala, Rito will turn up." she then grabs a plate of food and says, "Now everyone take your lunch to the living room, the kitchen is too small." as she heads into the living room.

As they eat their lunch, Momo surfs the TV until she gets to the local news, "Lets see if there is any news of Rito." she says as she sets the remote down.

["Moments ago the set of Magical Girl Kyouko was attacked by some kind of giant frog being commanded by a short man of some kind."] the News Man says as a picture of an oddly colored short man on a giant frog attacking the Magical Girl Kyouko set.

"Lacospo? What is he doing there?" Lala asks angrily.

A video then plays when Lacospo and his Erogama pet Gama begin to approach Kyouko, ["I'll kidnap the famous idol Kyouko and force her to marry me. (I may not become king of the universe, but oh well.)"] he says.

"That creep!" Lala and Run say angrily.

Then out of view, up above, Gama is hit by a powerful fire attack, which knocks Lacospo down to the ground. He quickly gets up, ["What the…?"] he asks as he looks up.

The camera then zeros in on what launched it. Flying above the scene was a man, about 164.5cm in height, wearing a black shirt and pants with steel armor covering it. His hair's black and spiky, a metal mask covering his face, black gargoyle like wings about 2.5m from tip-to-tip. His hands the color of dark matter, (the seasoning Lala uses) with the exception of his fingers, they are; (from thumb to pinky) red, blue, light blue, yellow and white. He also has five Devilukean tails, the tip's a triangle and each one is a different color, the colors are the same as his fingers'.

He then lands in front of Kyouko facing Lacospo. ["Who are you?"] Lacospo asks angrily. The man says nothing. ["Get out of my way!"] he demands. The man shoots water out of his left hand soaking Lacospo, and then ice out of his right making a wall around Lacospo. He then shoots electricity out of his left, shocking the trapped Lacospo, ["Aaugh!"] he screams. Then with both hands, the man creates a powerful wind, which blows Lacospo and his pet past the horizon.

["Thank you… wait, who are you?"] Kyouko says as the man flies away.

Gid looks at Zastin in disbelief, "Zastin, do you know who that is?"

"Yes, Gid-sama." Zastin says with disbelief in his voice.

Lala looks at her father and asks, "Papa, who was that?"

"Lala, if you kept up with your studies you would know that, that was the Elemental Devil a Devilukean deitie. But he has not been seen in millenniums and what is he doing on Earth?" Gid answers.

With a little bit of hope in her voice Lala says, "Maybe we should find him, so he can help us find Rito."

"I seriously doubt we can find him." Gid tells his daughter.

The doorbell rings, "I'll get it." Mikan says as she leaves the room and opens the front door, "Yes…" she stops as she sees the man she just saw on TV, the one Gid said would be impossible to find.

She hears him say, "Is this the Yuuki residence?" in a strong yet gentle voice.

"…Yes…" she stutters.

"Oh, I finally found you, are there others here?" he asks.

"…Yes… um guys, you might want to come out here." Mikan call the others out.

"Why Mikan…" Nana asks, but stops when she sees who's at the door.

"Is that…" Yui asks but was interrupted.

"Hello, I'm the Elemental Devil but you may call me Tixor."

he introduced himself, they also introduced themselves.

Then Celine walk up to him, "Mae?" she asks.

Tixor picks her up and says, "Oh, hello there, you must be Celine-san, Rito-san has told me a lot about you."

"You've talked with Rito? Is he okay?" Lala asks.

"And where is he?" Gid asks, stepping out from behind her into view.

"Gid-sama, I did not know you were on Earth." Tixor says as he sets Celine on the ground.

"My heir disappeared a month ago, of course I'd come to make sheer everything is alright. Now answer." Gid states.

"Okay, I'll start at the beginning then. About a month ago, I was eating my dinner in the home I made deep underground when I saw a flash of light. I went to investigate, I then found an orange haired boy." he says, but was interrupted.

"Rito?" Lala asks.

"Yes, now no interruptions." he says, then he cleared his throat, "I could tell the boy had Byouki, a rare and deadly disease, so I took him back to my place and gave him some tea to ease the pain."

"What's Byouki?" Oshizu asks.

"As I said, it is a rare and deadly disease. The victim of Byouki acts out of character and lacks hunger." Tixor answers.

"Rito was acting out of character." Nana says.

"And he wasn't eating anything." Mikan says.

"There are six other symptoms of Byouki; the first is Hot Hands, it is when the victim's hands get so hot they can leave burn marks on whatever they touch."

"I did see hand prints burnt on the wall of the school where we caught up with Rito-san." Momo says.

"The second is Flash Flood, it is when the victim is covered in water from head to toe."

"Yuuki-kun was soaking wet after class." Haruna says.

"The third is stomach pain, so strong it is unbearable."

"That would explain what happened at the stairs." Yami says.

"The forth is Quick Frost Bite, it is when the body gets covered in ice sickles."

"That explains it." Run says.

"The fifth is Silver Shock, when the victim comes into contact with silver or steel, his body sends out an electric shock."

"So that's what happened." Oshizu says.

"The sixth is the most deadly, it is the Nuclear Quake. It is when the body becomes so unstable it sends out a small earthquake and explosion. Rito-san is one of the lucky ones."

"What do you mean 'one of the lucky ones'?" Yui asks.

"I mean, almost all Byouki victims do not survive the Nuclear Quake, Rito-san must have a strong endurance to survive that." Tixor answers.

"Yes, he does." Yami says sternly.

"So, how did Yuuki Rito end up at your cave?" Gid asks.

"Well, those who survive the Nuclear Quake are teleported to someone who can help them." Tixor explained.

"And you helped, with the tea?" Mea asks.

"Yes, but the tea only puts the Byouki to sleep. He needs to find the ingredients to make the Naosu Tea to purge it." Tixor states.

"So, where is Rito going to find the ingredients for this Naosu Tea?" Oshizu asks.

"All over the Earth. Only he can find them, and he has to find them alone." Tixor answers.

"Why?" Lala asks.

"The ingredients varies from person to person so it is not always the same. The alone part is because, if he has physical contact with people, the Byouki will wake and it will be twice as painful. I don't know if Rito-san can survive another Nuclear Quake, and I don't think you want to take the chance." Tixor explained.

Lala says, "Yeah, I just wish I can see him." with a sad voice.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Tixor says. He then pulls out a hand mirror that looks like it was fussed with a phone. "This device I invented will help you communicate with Rito-san." he says as he hands the mirror to Lala.

"Really? Wait you're an inventor?" Lala asks surprised.

"An average inventor, I only invent things I need…" he says, then stops and turns his head to the left, "…did you hear that?" he asks.

"What?" Zastin asks getting ready to pull out his sword.

"Oh nothing. It was just the plants out back, they wish to be watered now." Tixor answers.

"You can hear them?" Momo asks.

"Yes, I can also understand animals. But most of the animals on Earth aren't very good conversationalists." Tixor answers, he then turns to Mikan and asks, "Mikan-san do you mind if I go out back and water them?"

"Not at all, go right ahead." Mikan says.

"Alright than. Lala-san all you have to do is press the green button to call and the red button to hang up." he says just before he goes outside.

"Okay, now green button?" Lala says as she presses the green button on the mirror phone and says, "Here we go, hello, Rito?"

["Hello Lala."]

"Rito! Everyone look, Rito's okay." Lala says excitedly.

["Hello everyone."]

"You really had us worried." Momo says.

["Sorry. So, what happened during the past month?"]

"We have been rebuilding your room after it was destroyed." Lala says.

["My room was destroyed?"]

"Yeah, we've replaced most of your stuff though." Momo says.

"With a few extras too." Run says.

["What kind of extras?"]

"Like one or two posters of me in a bikini." Run says slyly.

("Shameless")

["Ah, thanks."] Rito says awkwardly.

"Risa and Mio have also helped by getting you some clothes, but they also got Riko some as well." Lala says.

("Shameless")

["Do I really turn into Riko that often?"] Rito deadpanned, then asks ["Anything else?"]

"We asked Saki-san and her friends to help look for you with Zastin and his men. I think we should let them know they don't have to look anymore." Nana states.

"I'll go tell them." Zastin says as he leaves though the front door.

"Rin-san was especially worried when we told them that you disappeared." Momo says. 'Maybe I should add her to the Harem Plan.' she thinks

["Really?"] Rito asks slightly bewildered. ["Is Yami there with you, by any chance?"] he asks.

"Yes?" she answers.

["Tixor told me that this journey of mine will make me stronger, maybe when I get back we can settle this assassination thing and become true friends."]

"What do you mean?" she asks.

["I mean, when I get back we fight, if you win you can kill me and if I win we become friends, with you living on Earth as a human."] he states, ["Hay, Run."]

"Yes, Rito-kun?"

["I look forward to hearing you sing, when I get back."]

"Oh Rito-kun."

["Nana, Momo."]

"Yes?" they say together.

["Behave, don't play with each others tails. Kotegawa, do mind keeping an eye on those two?"]

"Okay." she says.

["Sairenji?"]

"Yes Yuuki-kun?"

["There's something I have been meaning to tell you."]

'Is Rito going to tell her?' Lala thinks.

["Sairenji, I…"] Rito says, but is cut off and the mirror goes back to it reflective state.

"Yuuki-kun?" Haruna asks.

"Rito? Tixor-sama, we lost contact with Rito!" Lala yells.

"What?" he yells, a few minutes later he comes back in and Lala hands him the mirror, "Oh, the battery's dead. It'll take a few days to recharge."

"Why?" Lala asks.

"This thing takes a lot of energy and a lot of energy takes time to build. I hope it didn't cut off during anything important?" he states.

"Probably not. Tixor-sama, would you like to stay here with us until Rito returns, you can even stay in his room if you like." Mikan says.

"Thank you, Mikan-san, I'd love to."

"Now that things have settled, I'm off. Tixor-sama if there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask." Gid says as he heads out the door.

"I'll keep that in mind, Gid-sama."

"I'll take you to Rito's room, then." Mikan says leading Tixor up stairs to Rito's room. "This is Rito's room, get some rest, you can use the shower if you like. Dinner is around seven." she says as she opens the door for him.

"I'm looking forward to it, Rito-san said your cooking is the best on Earth." Tixor says going into the room then looking back at Mikan.

"He said that?" she says with a blush, then asks, "What would you like?"

"Anything will do, thank you." Tixor answers. When she left to go back down stairs, he closes the door and places on the wall a small round object; it then attaches itself to the doorknob, 'That was easier then I thought, now I can begin my investigation.' {What are you investigating?} 'I'm investigating the girls, to see what their true feelings are for Rito-san.' {Whom are you starting with?} 'I don't know, I'll see where this goes.'

A/N As I said I'll post a poll after this chapter, I will start chapter 3 after the poll, the poll will help to decide in what order the girls will be investigated. So please help and vote even if you are a visitor, look at the poll and review. It will help the story move forward. Please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N The poll didn't work out for me, maybe I had too many choices, next time I'll have less. Anyways, thanks for reading, this chapter will most likely get the story to 1000 views, so thanks again. The mirror phone will be in this chapter. Tixor will start his investigation; first he'll talk to someone Rito knows likes him, then someone he doesn't know.

Key: "spoken words" 'thoughts' ("whispers") ["on video phones or TV"] {author}

Ch.3

Mikan returns down stairs and says, "Well, Tixor-sama is getting settled in Rito's room."

"Yeah? It was good to see Rito again." Lala says happily.

"Yes, so what do you guys think of Tixor-sama?" Momo asks.

"It will be interesting living with a deity." Mikan says.

"I think he'd make a better husband for sis then Rito would." Nana says folding her arms.

"You just want Rito-san to yourself." Momo says to her twin.

Nana turns a small shade of red, "Why would I want to be with that beast?"

"Because you like animals." Momo states. The twins start bickering.

Mikan then says, "Well, I need to phone Mum and Dad about the good news."

"There's something I need to go do, but I'll be back later." Run says as she leaves.

"I too have to go, but I'll return." Haruna says as she leaves with a wave.

Yami grabs Mea's arm, "Mea and I have to go as well, but we'll be back for dinner." she says as they leave.

"I have to go tell Mikado-sensei about this, afterwards I'll come back." Oshizu says excitedly.

"Okay everyone." Lala says. "Yui, you want to watch TV with me?" she asks.

"Okay Lala-san." she answers. She then looks at the twins, who have gone from bickering to fighting, {I'm not saying how, you can take a guess; it's Nana and Momo, there is only one way they fight each other.} "And you two are coming with us." Yui says breaking it up. She then drags the two to the living room.

A few hours later Run returns with Kyouko, "I'm back and I brought a friend."

"Hello."

Lala runs to the door and hugs Kyouko, "Kyouko-chan!"

Haruna then walks in with Risa, "Lala-san, I'm back and I brought Risa with me."

"Hi, Lala-chi." Risa says.

"Hello." Lala says. "Where is Mio-chan?" she asks.

"She's working right now." Risa answers.

Yami, Mea and Oshizu walk in and Yami says, "We're back."

"Good to see you're back." Mikan greets her friend. A few minutes later there is a knock at the door, "Who could that be?"

Mikan opens the door to see Rin Kujou standing there, "Hello." she says.

"Rin-san? This is a surprise. What are you doing here?" Mikan asks.

"Zastin-sama told us we no longer have to look for Yuuki-kun." she says. {I'm having her call him that because he saved her once, but she'll call him 'Yuuki Rito' around Saki and Aya.} "Is he here?" she asks.

"No, I'll explain…" Mikan tells Rin about what happened earlier that day.

Kyouko notices someone coming down the stairs, "It's him… the man that saved me from that creep." she says excitedly.

Tixor walks up to her, holds out his hand and they shake, "Hello, Kyouko-san, I am Tixor." Mikan and Yami walk past them to the kitchen to finish dinner. "I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself before, I had… other matters to tend to." Tixor says.

"Okay, thank you again for earlier." Kyouko says bowing her head.

"It was nothing, really." he says.

Lala takes Run to the living room to watch TV as Yui introduces Risa and Rin to Tixor, "Kujou-senpai, Momioka-san, this is Tixor-sama, he helped Yuuki-kun after he disappeared."

Risa's eyes go wide when she sees Tixor, "Wow, I saw you on TV, you're so cool."

"Thank you, Momioka-san." he says awkwardly.

"Tixor-sama, would you like to be a guest star on my show?" Kyouko asks. "I've always wanted to have a partner on the show, but the director keeps saying 'no'." she says with a pout. "If I bring you to him, he'll say 'yes'."

"I'm not too share about that, but I'll think about it." Tixor says rubbing the back of head.

The next thing they hear is Mikan yelling, "Dinner's done!"

Everyone but Tixor grabs a plate and heads into the living room. "Mikan-san, do you mind if I eat this up stairs?" he asks.

"May I ask, why?"

"I have to remove my mask to eat, and I don't feel comfortable removing it in front of others. They may lose their appetite." he answers.

"Well, we can't have that now can we, go ahead." she says handing him a plate.

"Thank you, Mikan-san." he says as he accepts the plate of food.

Lala sees Tixor going up stairs and asks, "Why's Tixor-sama eating up stairs?"

"He has to remove his mask to eat and he doesn't want us to lose our appetites." Mikan answers.

"Why would we lose our appetites?" Run asks after she swallows some food.

"Maybe his face is distorted like that one character from that Disney movie…" Risa says, getting odd looks from the other girls. {Really Risa? You're comparing Tixor to Quasimodo, just because he has gargoyle wings… what ever on with the story.}

Fifteen minutes later, after everyone ate, Tixor comes back down stairs, "Mikan-san, thank you for dinner."

"It was nothing."

"Lala-san, can I have a word with you upstairs?" Tixor asks.

"Okay." Lala says. She then follows Tixor to Rito's room. She sits on Rito's bed and asks, "What do you want to talk about Tixor-sama?"

Tixor closes the door, "It concerns Rito-san." He then leans on the door, "Are you aware you are not the only one with feelings for him?"

"Yes, Haruna loves Rito. That is why the three of us will get married, so all of us can be happy." Lala says in a happy tone.

"So, you're aware of Sairenji-san's feelings, but are you aware of the others?" he asks.

"What others? Who else likes Rito?" she asks curiously.

"Momo-san, Nana-san, Kotegawa-san, Momioka-san, Yami-san, Mea-san, Oshizu-san, Mikan-san, Run-san and Kyouko-san." he says. Lala looks at him looks at him wide eyed. "I know this may come as quite a shock; learning that your sisters like the same guy as you and several other of your friends as well."

Lala than asks, "How do you know they like Rito?"

"He told me. During the time he was recuperating he told me all about his life, it was during that time he realized what Momo-san had told him to be true."

"What did she tell him?"

"She had said, 'many girls like you Rito-san and their happiness depends on you'." he answers.

"I never thought about everyone else," she says sadly. "Well when Rito marries me, he can marry them, because he'll become king of the universe."

"Yes, but there is one thing that is stopping Rito-san from excepting polygamy."

"What?" she asks.

"Earth's laws." he says.

On top of Lala's head Peke jumps in by saying, "But, when Rito-dono becomes king, Earth's laws will no longer apply to him."

"Even so, you have to remember Rito-san was raised with these rules. Even if he becomes king he feels he still has to follow these rules, I told him I'd figure something out." Tixor says.

"Okay, is there anything else?" Lala asks.

"That is all, we should return." he opens the door. He then looks at Lala, "Lala-san, can you keep what we talked about to yourself please?"

"Okay Tixor-sama." she says as she walks out of the room.

When they get down stairs, they see Haruna standing in the hallway and Mikan at the door waving, "Good night everyone."

"Did everyone leave?" Lala asks.

"Yes, it was getting late." Mikan answers.

"Good night Lala-san, Mikan-san." Haruna says as she leaves.

"Good night Haruna." Lala says to her friend.

"Sairenji-san?" Tixor says as he leaves the house after her.

"Yes, Tixor-sama?" she asks.

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" he asks.

"Um… okay." she says.

They walk a few blocks before Tixor says, "Sairenji-san, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all. What's your question?"

"Do you have feelings for Rito-san?" he asks. Haruna looks at him when he asked that. "You do don't you, I can tell."

Haruna turns slightly red and lowers her head, "I do… but I don't know if he…"

"He does. He even tried confessing to you, but he was ether too nervous or something random stopped him."

Haruna looks at Tixor, "He tried confessing?"

"Yes, several times." she asks.

"How many times?"

"He lost track, but the last time he tried was the last time everyone was at the pool, when it was attacked by a Mineralun and he almost drowned saving you and Lala-san."

"I remember that day." she then looks down, 'So that was what he was going to tell me that day. He probably tried with the mirror today.' she thinks.

"Don't wary Sairenji-san, Rito-san's luck will turn for the better. And when it does he'll confess, with no interruptions. he says.

"You think?" she asks.

"Yes. Oh, it appears we have arrived at your place." he stops as they reach her place.

"Oh, thank you for walking me home." she says as she heads up the stairs.

"No problem, good night"

At the top she turns, "Good night, and thanks." she says. She then turns and disappears out of sight. Tixor glows white and vanishes.

The next morning, Tixor wakes to a knock at the door. He puts his mask on, removes the lock and opens the door. "Yes?" he asks. He sees Mikan, "Oh, good morning Mikan-san."

"Good morning, Tixor-sama. I've brought you breakfast." she says handing him a plate of breakfast food and a glass of orange juice.

"Oh, thank you Mikan-san." he says as he accepts the food.

"No problem, I'll see you later then." she says as she walks down the stairs.

"Okay Mikan-san."

When Mikan gets down stairs she sits at the table with Lala, Momo, Nana and Celine, who's sitting in her high chair eating happily. After a few minutes of eating she says, "Nana-san, later today will you go grocery shopping? Rito's usually the one who does it, but since he's not here."

"Okay, I'll go, just give me a list."

Tixor then walks in, washes his dishes then heads out the front door. 'I wonder why Tixor-sama went outside.' Momo thinks. "May I be excused?" she asks. Mikan excuses her.

Outside Tixor's watering the plants using his right index finger, "There, that should satisfy you guys. You guys sheer are thirsty, has no one been watering you since…" he then sees Momo. "Oh, good morning Momo-san. I didn't see you there."

"You're watering the plants today?" she asks.

"Yes, they are very thirsty. Who usually waters them?"

"Rito-san did. They miss him very much." she says.

"Do you relate?"

"What?" she asks.

"Do you miss Rito-san as well? Or do you just miss sleeping with him?" he asks.

"Of coarse I miss him. How do you even know about that?" she asks.

"He told me about your night time habits."

"He did? What else did he tell you?" she asks.

"Everything. Which leads me to ask. Do you sleep with Rito-san because you like him or do you do it just to…"

I do it because I like him. I like him very much, that I…"

"That you're putting him into situations with other girls to make a harem for him and then include yourself." he interrupts.

"How'd you?"

"When someone experiences a near death experience, like Rito-san did, they tend to have a wider outlook on life. It's because of this Rito-san realized what you were up to." Tixor explains.

"So, did he send you to stop me?" she asks stiffing up.

"Quite the opposite, he asked me to take over your plan." Tixor answers to which Momo relaxes. "You can't advance your plan without Rito-san, I can."

"How?" she asks.

"Simple, I'm going to talk to each girl, Rito-san believes likes him, about him. They'll tell me their feelings. I'll then report to Rito-san." he explains.

"Hmm, I never thought about just talking to them."

"Talking to them will also reveal what is preventing them from being with Rito-san. Once I learn their problem, I'll come up with a solution."

Momo was about to say something else, but she noticed Nana walking by, "Oh, hay Nana, you going shopping now?"

"Yes, mite as well get it done now." Nana says.

"Nana-san, do you mind if I help you?" Tixor asks.

"Thanks."

'I think he's going to talk to Nana about Rito-san. Man, I wish I could follow, but I need to finish breakfast and do my chores.' Momo thinks. She then goes back inside.

After a few minutes of walking she asks, "So, what were you and Momo talking about?"

"Rito-san."

"Rito, Rito, Rito; why does everyone talk about that beast?" she says crossly.

"Nana-san, why do you call him a beast?"

"He gropes us when ever he gets the chance."

"Even though 100% of the time it's an accident, like; him tripping, one of Lala-san's inventions, someone bumping into him or one of you falling on top of him."

'Damit, he's right.' she thinks.

"And I do recall that time at the pool, during an uproar, your hand had touched a part of Rito-san it shouldn't have. But of coarse you were more concerned about where his face was, and that you had to give him a fist to said face."

It took Nana some time to remember that day, when she realized he's right, "How do you know that?"

"An orange colored bird told me." he says. {(It was Rito.)} Nana didn't reply to that. As they walked into the shopping district Tixor says, "Do you mind if I ask you a question Nana-san?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Why are you so mean to Rito-san?" he asks.

"I'm not mean to him."

"Oh, you mean you don't chock him every morning when you see Momo in bed with him?" he asks.

"It's just…I…"

"Like him?"

"What?" she asks.

"You act mean towards him to hide your feelings, but that makes it obvious." he says.

"I don't show my feeling, because I don't think he likes me that way." she says sadly.

"Why's that?" he asks. He then sees Nana looking down and covering her chest subconsciously. "I see. I'm surprised you haven't realized this, but Rito-san doesn't like girls because of the size of their breasts, he likes girls for their personality."

Nana looks at Tixor, "Their personality?"

"Yes."

'Now that I think about it, everyone does have different personalities.'

Tixor stops in front of the store, "Nana-san, it appears we have reached the store. Shall we go in?"

"Okay." she says as she enters followed by Tixor.

An hour or so later Tixor and Nana return to the house, they put the groceries away. Nana then goes up to her room; she lies on her bed, looking at the ceiling, 'Maybe Tixor-sama is right, besides when Rito becomes king he can have more then one wife. I'll have to think about this.'

The next day the girls are eating their breakfast when Tixor walks in with the mirror phone in hand, "Lala-san, the mirror phone is fully charged, you can talk to Rito-san if you want. I'll see you later." he says handing it to Lala.

"Okay, bye." she says as Tixor walks outside, she then walks into the living room, "Rito?" she asks after turning on the mirror.

["Good morning Lala."]

"How are you Rito, we've missed you."

["I've been better, I missed you all as well."]

"Where are you anyway Rito?"

["I'm almost to Europe, last time we talked I was somewhere in Asia."]

"How did you get from Asia to Europe in just a few days?"

["Tixor made a vehicle that can detect the herbs I need and take me to them faster than you can say the longest word ten times."]

"Wow, so when do you think you'll be back?"

["Not to sheer, a few weeks hopefully."]

"I hope so."

They continue talking until the battery dies, Lala than returns the mirror to Rito's room so Tixor can recharge it.

On the set of Magical Girl Kyouko, Run and Kyouko are sitting on a bench eating lunch and talking, "Man, security's tight today." Run says as they watch security drag the principle away.

"I know, the director hired more men. He wasn't very happy when I disappeared with you the other day."

"Being an idol is tuff, you always have to follow your manager's or director's rules." Run says with a sigh.

"Try being a deity. It's not as easy as it looks." a voice from behind them says.

The two look behind them to see Tixor, "Oh, hello Tixor-sama." they say.

"Did you come to talk to the director about the job?" Kyouko asks.

"No. I came to talk to you two about Rito-san."

"What about Rito-kun?" Run asks.

"He told me you have a little crush on him, true?"

"Yes I like him, it's not a big secret."

'But my crush on him is a secret.' Kyouko thinks.

"You became an idol to get him to look at you more, right?" Tixor asks.

"Yes, so."

"Being an idol Rito-san can see you, but you can't see him." he tells her. She realizes she doesn't see Rito that often. "You also think of Lala-san as your rival for Rito-san's heart, right?" he asks.

"Yes."

"I think it's pointless to have a rivalry with your best friend over a boy you both can marry, especially when he becomes king of the universe. You may not be the first or second, but you can be one of the girls that marries him with Lala-san." he tells Run. He then looks at Kyouko, "Best friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other especially when it's about a boy they both like; Sairenji-san had known Rito-san since middle school and when she told Lala-san about her feelings, they agreed they will both marry Rito-san."

"Really? Hmm…" Run says, but Kyouko interrupts.

"Run! I need to tell you something."

"What Kyouko?"

"I…also like… him." she says, Run looks at her friend wide-eyed. "I'm sorry I kept it to myself for so long."

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you told me." Run says hugging Kyouko.

"You're not upset?"

"Of course not."

"Besides both of you can marry Rito-san if you wanted to." Tixor says.

"I'd have to quit the show then." Kyouko deadpanned.

"We'll think of something Kyouko." Run says. She then points at the cameraman, "Looks like they're about to start shooting, lets go." the girls then walk away. "Bye Tixor-sama." Run says to Tixor.

"Bye." he says just before he teleports away.

A/N Another chapter done, hope you like and review. I have a blueprint of the next few chapters; all I have to do now is the outline, lines, and narration, which is all the details. The Lala-Rito chats are to show how Rito is doing, I'll make them longer if asked. I don't know if Run would reacted like that or not, I mean Lala had a big reaction and awkward silence when Haruna tolled her. What do you all think so far?


End file.
